


End of the Republic & Freedom

by SithLord98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Finn, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Multi, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, finn is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLord98/pseuds/SithLord98
Summary: Unknownbeknognst to them, Rey, Tarren, Rose, and Paige were marked as soul mates to four men who have lived dangerous, powerful and privileged lives, but have been sad because they believed their soul mates were dead. The girls have been raised under the noses of the Plutt brothers this whole time, to avenge for Maz's death. On Rey's 18th birthday, the guys discover the truth and kidnap the girls. How will they manage to survive unscathed, as they are now confined with them in one of their manors in the middle of nowhere, while the men go into strong ruts, causing them to go into heat...





	1. Chapter 1

Unkar watches as his wife Maz spits out blood while holding her in their kitchen. “It was Starkiller, Gallius, Tico and their puppet Phasma. ” Maz feels Unkar’s fists ball up behind her back. “I will always-“ Maz shushes him. “Ruin them, baby. Leave a ripple that will last generations.” Unkar nods. “I will. Once I do, we will unite again and finally be at peace.” A half-hour later Maz dies in his arms with a smile on her face. 

Seventeen years later…

“Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment, in a system far from here... the New Republic lies to the galaxy... while secretly supporting the treachery... of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this as the last day of the Republic!”

Tarren and Rey watch Hux’s First Order speech on Resistance News with fear in their eyes. Rey rubs Tarren’s back. “That guy frightens the fucking shit out of me. I… I.” Rey shakes her head, prying herself away from looking at the large, menacing looking masked man standing next to that evil ginger. Plutt and his brothers Mitch and Chet excuse themselves, giving Rey kisses on her forehead before they leave. Plutt cups Rey’s chin and gives her $500 and gestures at the large plateful of marijuana cupcakes on the kitchen table. “Happy 18th birthday kiddo. Don’t tear up the place too much. I will be staying at Uncle Chet’s for the weekend. Paige’s car broke down last night and it’s still in the shop, so Uncle Mitch is dropping Paige and Rose off in a bit…” 

Kylo, Hux, Finn, Poe, and Mitaka are shooting pool at Poe and Finn’s place, celebrating Mitaka’s engagement to Bazine. “So what are you two up to this weekend?” Poe asks him. Mitaka shakes his head.” Nothing. I have to oversee a mission. Your grandfathers want me to apprehend these four chicks.” “Why do they need you to oversee in this? It does not sound very difficult,” Finn says to Mitaka. He shrugs. “It’s not. They just want me to make sure that they remain safe.” Kylo, Hux, Poe, and Finn look at each other. Mitaka laughs, then texts them pics of the girls. “I know you’re curious…” Their phones begin to beep. The four of them see the pics and take a seat at the kitchen table. Silent tears fall out of their eyes. The girls were alive this whole time. 

“What kind of fucking soul mates are we, for us to not sense this?” Kylo says aloud. Hux looks over at Mitaka. “We have this mission… The girls are ours. We are in for a long overdue reunion.” The four of them release a low growl at that and stare at Mitaka. Being the smart man that he is, Mitaka hands over their location to Kylo. “Contact local authorities. We will be in the black and silver Land Rovers. You know the license plate numbers. If we get stopped, we are killing. “Mitaka nods. “Trust me. They won’t stop you.” Mitaka starts making calls as they nod at him and head out…


	2. Chapter 2

The four men are greeted to the intoxicating scents of their mates as they surround the lodge house with its windows down, deciding to observe them with each other for a while before they attack. It’s a warm autumn night, so the girls are dressed scantily clad, wearing boxers and sheer t-shirts, displaying their tits for them to see. Halloween is a day away, so Tarren insists that they watch a horror movie. “When A Stranger Calls, Black Christmas, The Thing, The Devil’s Rejects, Deathdream, Children Shouldn’t Play With Dead Things, The Vanishing, Freaks, I Am Not A Serial Killer, Phantasm, Inside, Ills, Maniac, Audition, Blue Sunshine, Session 9, The Blackcoat’s Daughter or Curtains? Maybe even Bravo’s 100 Scariest Movie Moments on YouTube?” Kylo watches as Hux smiles.” She is definitely Hux’s soul mate” Kylo thinks to himself, watching as Hux grips on tightly to the window. Kylo hitches his breath when he sees Rey walk down from stairs in a bra and silk boxers. She is everything he has desired and more. Rey's chestnut hair is wavy with golden highlights that match her golden hazel eyes. Her body is slim but athletic like a volleyball player’s body. Those legs... Her sun-kissed skin, those freckles…“How about this instead…” Rey turns to Resistance News. They are playing a repeat of Hux’s speech. Kylo and Hux look at each other. Tarren tries to grab the remote from Rey. Paige and Rose look at each other bemused. “Tarren is afraid of the evil ginger… Big time.” Hux smirks when he hears this. He gets turned on by people fearing him. Tarren is so fucked….

“So what if I am. Does it really matter? I am never going to meet him anyway.” Tarren says this with a hint of sadness and relief. This does not go unnoticed by Hux, as he tightens his grip to the window sill. “At least I am not obsessing over the tall masked guy standing next to him.” Kylo begins to pant. The thought of Rey being attracted to him… Kylo goes back to the SUV and grabs his mask as the other guys shake their heads. Finn watches as Rose orders a pizza and teases Paige as she begs Rey and Tarren to watch some show about plane crashes and starts talking about her piloting license. The guys smile at Poe as he looks at Paige in awe. Finn freaks the fuck out when he watches Rose bend over. “That ass…” Poe shakes his head. Tareen grabs the remote from Rey, then looks over at Paige. “Trade you” she says as she looks at the bottle of whiskey in Paige’s hands. They both nod and sit and watch Paige’s show and eat cupcakes. “They aren’t as good as a blunt, but they’ll do,” Rose says. Finn is in love. These guys are smitten.

“How are things going between you and Adam?” Rey asks Rose. Rose shrugs. "It’s ok, but ever since we started having sex last week he's been bugging me." Kylo grabs Finn, preventing him from running into the house. “Don’t worry. We’ll kill Adam. She’ll learn what is expected of her. You will teach her.” Finn looks over and grimaces at Kylo. “That’s why I don’t fuck around with people. People are fucking crazy.” Rey rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you just fantasize over psycho ginger with his very own toy army.” The girls laugh. “In all seriousness though, Tarren your heats have gotten worse. You almost died last time, and the next one should be coming up pretty soon. You should consider being in a relationship to help you through the heats like me with Paul” Paige advises Tarren. Poe makes a fist. Tarren nods. Rey walks over and gives her a hug. “Don’t worry. I am sure there are a few gingers out there who aren’t determined to destroy half the fucking planet.” Tarren nudges Rey’s head. “What about your masked man?” “I will find him and fuck his fucking brains out.” Tarren laughs, then makes a frown at Rey. “Rey what’s wrong hun?”

A single tear falls from her eye after she turns back to the news and freezes a frame of Hux and Kylo during the speech. “I can feel it. It’s them Tarren. Our soul mates.” Rey turns around. Tears drip from Tarren’s eyes as well. “You feel it too. Don’t you?” Tarren nods. “That’s why I fear him. Why did they turn out to be…” Just then they hear rustling from outside. Rose looks out. “Oh shit its Paul and Adam. I forgot they work at Manhattan Pizza.” Rose and Paige hide. Rey answers the door. “Hi, Rey is Rose here?” Rey shakes her head. “No, I am sorry. Paige’s car broke down and they took it into the shop.” Adam looks bemused. “Why didn’t they ask you to fix it then? You are the best mechanic I know.” That is a great question. One that she finds to be disconcerting… 

Adam and Paul leave, or so they think… Finn and Poe quickly kill them and remove their heads and begin to carve them, turning them into makeshift Jack-O- Lanterns. Rey calls Plutt but he doesn’t answer as she walks down the basement. Suddenly she sees a crimson lit sword illuminate the pitch black basement. Rey freezes still. The man turns the lights back on. It’s him. She sees him and grabs him. They fall to the floor. Rey sits on his lap, placing her forehead to his masked one. She then removes it. Rey jumps when it makes a sizzling sound when she removes its latches… Neither of them says a thing. They just stare at each other, studying their faces as they remove the tears from each other’s eyes as a flash of lightning runs through them, marking them as soul mates. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too baby. I love you more than you can ever imagine” Kylo says right before he grabs and violently kisses her. Rey moans as she wrestles to get on top of Kylo, then bites hard into his mating gland. Kylo looks up at Rey, then bites into her mating gland. They moan as their bond is knitted into them, collapsing into the sofa. Their bond will be intense…

Tarren is in the bathtub upstairs preparing for a bath. Hux is in the linen closet watching as she removes her clothes. Her body is petite and thin but shaped like a rhythmic gymnast. Her tits and ass… Her caramel complexion skin and her raven colored dreadlocks that fall past her waist…. He has to punch his cock to calm down. Hux walks behind her as she relaxes in the bathtub and caresses her back as a flash of lightning slowly flows through them. Tarren looks up at him, stunned. She begins to stutter as she is extremely afraid. This only excites him even more… 

Poe and Finn knock on the door. Paige answers and hitches a breath when she looks at Poe. Rose does the same when she sees Finn. Finn and Poe look at each other, then at the girls. “Here. We have gifts for you. Finn hands Rose a box, as does Poe with Paige. The girls stare at each other, then reluctantly begin to open the boxes, releasing bloodcurdling screams as they drop them…


	3. Chapter 3

Finn looks at Rose confused then upset. “Omega shut the fuck up. What do you expect? Cheat on me again, and next time I will kill that son of a motherfucking bitch right in front of you. I am Finn by the way… I mean your alpha’s name is Finn. You’re beautiful, and that ass… Come here, baby. Come to your alpha.” Poe grabs Paige, preventing her from interfering in the encounter between Finn and her sister while a flash of lightning hits them. “Paige, Paige, Paige… My Omega… I thought you were…” Poe licks her mating gland. “We snapped their necks. It was a quick kill. They didn’t suffer… Much. I am going to fuck your brains out, cum inside of you and paint you with my cum on one of the windows in my room.” Poe points at Paul’s head. “I am placing his head on a scarecrow for the vultures to pick at… It will give you something interesting to view while I fuck you for hours on end.”

Paige vomits hearing this as Poe bites into her mating gland. As Rose is watching in horror of the situation between her sister and Poe unfolds, she feels Finn bite into her mating gland as he grabs her ass. Rose begins to cry. “Did it hurt you?” Rose shakes her head. “I’m confused… I don’t feel so good. I feel weak, yet I feel like I have enough energy to fuck your brains out. Why do I want to fuck you anyway? You are fucking psycho!” Finn laughs at that, then picks her up, grabs a few cupcakes and sits down on the sofa. “Your friend sure does love her horror movies. How about you baby?” Rose nods. “Put on Les Diabolique, M, Freaks, The Phantom Carriage, The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari or White Zombie… I like classics.” Finn looks at her intensely and nods then kisses her forehead. “This can’t be happening,” Rose thinks to herself. “Uncle Plutt made some legit ass cupcakes. Fuck he smells and looks so good.” Rose presses her ass on Finn’s lap. Finn lets out a groan then licks her gland. “It’s happening baby, and I am punishing you when we get back to our manor, but don’t worry baby. You won’t be alone. Your friends and sister are coming with us. The four of us here will live on the West Wing. Kylo, Hux, Rey and Tarren will live on the East Wing. The center part and the basement are our shared living quarters. The basement will be our breeding grounds. It’s perfect for that. This is where we are taking you for a while. I am putting Adam’s head in our breeding room on display as a reminder.” Rose and Paige look at each other in horror. 

Hux grabs Tarren when she hears screams and tries to run to help her friends. “Ah, think you can leave me again you evil bitch?” Tarren is confused. “I, I…” Hux looks at Tarren smugly, then rubs his face around hers. “You are mine. My little cunt and my omega! Where the fucks were you this whole time? Hux runs over to her, pushing her to the hard, cold floor. Tarren watches in horror as his eyes change from green to black. Hux grins. “No this is too good for you. Hux places her on the sink counter facing the mirror, and places a knife to her scalp. “I am about to mound and fuck you like the bitch you are. There is no love in this…There never will be.” Tarren begins to sob. “I...I a-a-m s-s-s-or-r-ry. I..I…I d-d-o-n-n-t kn-now wh-wh-at I d-d-d-did!” Hux laughs as he places his underwear in her mouth. “You are about to watch me fuck you like the little nothing whore you are. Look away and I will cut your scalp. Got it?” Hux forces himself inside of her balls deep. He feels liquid flow from her body. “Look at you, you filthy whore. Getting wet for me? Hux sees Tarren turn away. He laughs watching as she winces in pain as he slices into her scalp. Hux pulls her dreadlocks, fucking her without any abandon for a while. “Watch me knot you bitch!” Hux bites her mating gland without warning as he releases his knot inside of her. A thread flows through them, tying them to one another permanently. Hux sees images of her past. A band geek who preferred to remain behind the scenes in journalism, chess and yearbook. She is always on edge and intense keeping a watchful eye on the girls, preferring to read, write, or be in her thoughts when she can. She started taking college courses in middle school, but opted to stay in school for them while completing college… Always the sober driver… Their makeshift mother… She saw what happened…

The girls were playing outside when Plutt and his brothers arrived. Their parents made snacks and lunch and placed them outside in the backyard, so they were out there for a while. Tarren thought that it was odd for them to not check in on them, so she opens the sliding door. Plutt walks in the living room. “Hey girls it’s your uncles! How have you been?” The girls look at each other confused. “Your parents had an emergency to attend to, so we agreed to take care of you until they get back.” The girls look at each other and nod. Tarren sees her mother’s purse and says nothing. Mitch and Chet bring over some juice to them. Plutt looks back over at the girls. “Drink up.” The girls drink up except for Tarren. One by one the girls fall asleep. Tarren watches Rey fall asleep, and then pretends to drift off. A few minutes later, she hears and sees glimpses of their parents getting raped and tortured by them, and mentions that it was payback for killing Maz. They also mention that they are going to kidnap and rape the girls, pimping them out once they are old enough right before they kill them. After they die, Mitch says he won’t do that to kids. He has his limits. “Of course you do. So do I…We all do…I just wanted to fuck with them. We will raise them like little brats, and ditch them once the time comes to unite them with the families. Make it look like they killed us. It’s foolproof. I’ll take in Rey and Tarren. You two take in the Tico kids. We will tell them that their parents died in a car accident, and we are taking them in. Tell them they are everything to us, and we will take good care of them.” Plutt’s brothers nod. Tarren had just turned six at the time. 

Hux looks at Tarren. She didn’t know him, or his family drama over his parents’ neglect. That shit between his parents wasn’t her fault. She didn’t leave. She was taken. Tarren has lived in fear knowing the truth, pretending for over a decade… She… “No you’re right. I don’t deserve kindness. I knew what they were about to do, and I was only concerned about myself and my friends. I could have run to a neighbor when they started bringing in our parents into the living room… Rose, Rey, and Paige would have. I..I a-am a coward.” Hux punches the wall. “Tarren I-” Tarren shakes her head. “It didn’t matter… I don’t matter. It’s ok. N-o-o-o worries. Please don’t tell them what you s-s aw. I don’t want my friends to hate me over what I did… They are all I ha-v-ve.” Hux says nothing and turns on the light. Tarren has blood flowing from her head from the scalp wound and from below. Tarren notices Hux looking at the blood coming from her vagina. “I was a virgin. It was probably my hymen… I better shower…” Hux notices that the blood hasn’t stopped flowing from her in the shower, and is concerned when she starts getting dizzy. He puts her in one of her sweat suits, bridal carrying her to one of their cars. A few moments later the family arrives at the house…


	4. Chapter 4

Leia leaps out of the limo, falls on her ass, and then gets back up and starts running without hesitation like a fucking toddler on Christmas morning. “They’re here! They’re here! I smell them…It even smells like pups have been conceived!” Traya holds on to Sheev upon hearing this. Sheev rubs his face around hers. “I sense it too. We have been through so much together. We will get through this too.” Traya nods. They jolt when Leia screams as she enters the house…

Hux buckles Tarren into the passenger seat and speeds off, just in time before the limos park in the driveway. Tarren’s body jumps then tenses when Hux begins to rub her back so he stops and clings onto the steering wheel. He can now feel her emotions with greater detail and clarity if he focuses, so he does… Tarren is in intense pain, both physically and mentally. She feels filthy and used, and does not understand why her life has been plagued with so much fear, pain, disappointment, loneliness, rejection, and violence. She’s confused as to why Hux is so angry with her. She was just a child when Plutt took them. She always sensed that her mate was not a good person and was curious about them, but she never desired to ever meet them. Tarren always sensed that they would end up hurting her, but not at this level. It was love at first sight for her despite her fear of him when they met. She would have given him everything if he had wanted her… She would have been happy. Tears stream through Hux’s eyes as he clenches the steering wheel. “There is no love in this…There never will be…” Those words continue to swirl in her mind, paining her heart now that they are marked and claimed. “He will never love me.” Anxiety sets into Hux when he delves deeper. Tarren suffers from severe depression and has had suicidal thoughts since childhood. Hux raping and rejecting her has intensified her thoughts and depression. Rey, Rose, and Paige are adults now. She can let go… “That’s enough” Hux says as he feels peace in her resolve. “That’s enough, that’s enough, that’s enough my omega!” Tarren sits up in her seat, startled. She was asleep. “I apologize for waking you… I-” Tarren looks at him confused. “Did you just call me your…” Hux looks at her and nods, then grabs her left hand and kisses it hard and passionately as he scents her. Her hand feels hot. Hux touches her forehead. She has a fever. Fearing that she has developed an infection, Hux accelerates faster to the manor. One of the First Order physicians is awaiting their arrival at the manor’s medical facility located inside the bunker. “No, no, no! I can’t lose you! I just found you again kitten. I am sorry that I didn’t sense that you were alive this whole time.” She is in disbelief of this and assumes that this is either a dream or a nightmare, and drifts back off to sleep…

Upon entering the house, they see two heads carved and decorated like Jack-O-Lanterns, complete with orange colored tea lights illuminating inside of them. Sheev and Traya look at each other out of concern and sneak upstairs. Han and Lando laugh. “So whose handiwork was this? Kylo? Hux?” Poe shakes his head. “Our mates did not wait for us… They were fucking these two.” Poe then grabs Paige’s head and leans in for a kiss. Paige looks at Poe in complete shock. “I just threw up.” Poe shakes his head and huffs. “I don’t give two shits. You are my omega and you taste so fucking good. Mmmm…” Poe leans in for another kiss. Leia and Holdo look at each other and roll their eyes. “He would be a nasty little shit” Holdo whispers to Leia. Leia clenches to Holdo and starts laughing hysterically at the sight that is being displayed before them. Lando looks at his son Finn. Then at Rose. Rose is on top of Finn watching some creepy ass film peppering him with kisses on the sofa. “Give me another bite of one of those cupcakes you delicious son of a bitch.” Finn gives her a bite. "I'm putting my babies in you tonight." Rose rolls her eyes back and moans hearing that. Those two are higher than a fucking kite. Han and Lando look at each other and scarf some of those cupcakes down. Leia and Holdo walk over to Lando and Han. “Hey Captain Dumbass, you realize the Plutts made those right? Han shrugs, grabs another one, shoves it in Leia's mouth, and then kisses her. Leia grabs Han’s ass, takes a whiff and then stares at the basement door… “Rey?”

Rey is laying on top of Kylo on the sofa, staring into his eyes and purring when begins to see flashbacks… 

Kylo is a teenager, ripping up his parent’s house. “Where are they? Where is Rey?” Padme cups his chin. “We don’t know-” Before his grandmother could finish her sentence, Kylo takes a vase and throws it against the wall shattering it and terrifying his grandmother. Sensing Padme’s fear, Anakin grabs Kylo and punches him in the mouth. “That’s your grandmother! My omega! You will respect her! Do you understand?” Kylo begins to start crying on the ground. Anakin sits down and hugs him. “Do you feel that she is gone?” Kylo shrugs. “I don’t know.” Anakin grabs him tighter. “Think hard child. She’s your soul mate. What do you sense?” Kylo breathes hard and concentrates. “She’s okay but sad… She’s not scared, but she is sad.” Anakin looks at him and nods. “Let’s keep this to ourselves. This might be an inside job.” Kylo nods. “What do I do next?” Anakin looks at Kylo. “You four will finish what we started. When you do, I sense we will find them.” Kylo nods…

Rey then sees flashbacks of Kylo killing and torturing people using various tactics. He headbutts a man to death, flays a guy’s face off, submerges a man slowly feet first into boiling water, crushes a man to death, etc…Rey then sees Kylo bring a sex trafficking mob to a barn with Hux, Poe, and Finn. “Finn and Poe get out of a van and open the back. A group of omegas are huddled together in heat covered in slick. The four of them walk into the van and eagerly look at the omegas’ faces. They plead with the men to kill them. They are haunted as they look into their eyes. They are broken beyond repair... Hux punches the van wall. “Fuck! It’s not them! Kylo walks over to him and gives him a hug. “I can’t take this shit anymore! I want her! Why did she leave?! That bitch!” Kylo looks at Hux. “They were kids. You realize that right?” Hux does not respond. Kylo then looks at Poe and Finn who are still looking at Hux like he has gone mad. Perhaps he has… “I know what we need to do…” Kylo brings in jars, gloves, and spoons to remove and collect the slick off of the omegas. They then go back to the barn and watch the mobsters squirm. “Is this how they felt when you took them?” A mobster bends to his knees and stares at Kylo.“We’ll give you everything we have…Please!” Kylo shakes his head. “We already own you and have taken everything you had. It will be liquidated and placed into our accounts shortly. You will now be employed in our farming and breeding division. Thank you for your contribution in advance. The guys then take the men’s’ clothes off and cover them in the omegas' slick and tie them up to wooden stands. Kylo takes out a bull. “Easy buddy. Easy. You are never this wild little guy. Kylo pets the bull to calm him down. “I come bearing gifts.” The bull walks around and turns around to sniff then mound on one of the mobsters. “Please don’t do this! Ahhhh!” The bull penetrates the guy’s ass and fucks him to wild abandon, then jizzes inside of him. Kylo takes out a bucket and watches as the mobster shits out the bull’s jizz. “This will be inseminated into our cattle to make calves for our dairy farm. Don’t worry. You will be moved from our breeding division to fertilizers.” The mobster begins to choke on his vomit as the bull sniffs and mounds on another guy, filling him with jizz within minutes. The bull then gorges the man to death with his horns. Kylo brings him back to his pen and has a farmhand clean him up. He then walks out to see Hux beating one of the mobsters to death. Finn looks at Kylo. “We better hurry this shit up and take care of our buddy here.” Kylo nods and releases two bulls that quickly give all of the men a good fucking. 

They then stab them and throw them into the large pig pen. “Thank you again for your contribution. You will now be eaten alive by our pigs that are experts at human disposal. Your deaths will be painful but swift. Once they shit you out, you will be turned into fertilizer.” A chorus of screams echoes the room as they look around for Hux. Suddenly they hear the crushing machinery turn on and run outside. Hux has the van placed on the machine, and watches as the van slowly crushes with the omegas inside. The most disturbing part about it was the fact that the omegas were silent the entire time… They really wanted to die. The four of them watch as they hear loud bone-crunching sounds followed by a flood of blood and pieces of bone spit from out of the van…

Rey is startled when she hears someone call for her from the living room and runs downstairs. Leia Skywalker Solo herself walks down to give her a hug. “Rey is it really you?” Rey is confused. “I, I-” Leia interrupts her. “Come on up you two. Let’s get you out of here. I am sure you have a ton of questions.” Rey nods and looks up at Kylo. She is conflicted with her feelings for him. She fears him, yet desires this connection to him that she does not want to let go of, plus she’s in heat… Kylo runs up and grabs Leia before she goes up the stairs. “Mom she’s in heat. We’re staying for the night until we can plan on safely moving her out. Leia nods. Rey shakes her head and grabs Leia’s arm. “Don’t worry I am not in heat. Kylo has mistaken.” Kylo and Leia look down as a pool of slick fall to the ground from her shorts. She isn’t wearing underwear and it’s her first heat. Kylo’s pupils dilate and his chest begins to heave. He can smell it… “Mom, it appears that you are going to get those grand pups you have been asking for sooner than later. Lock us in from outside the door.” Kylo walks over to the fridge in the basement. "It’s stocked. We’ll be okay." Leia nods. “I’ll have my beta security to keep guard just in case. We’ll leave the house shortly.” Leia walks over and rubs Rey’s stomach and then pats her ass. “I don’t want anything happening to you two and my grand puppies.” Rey winces upon hearing this and tries to run up behind Leia, but Kylo quickly grabs her and begins kissing her tears. Leia turns around and looks at her. “It’s going to be okay sweetheart. Kylo loves you so much Rey. He will be a wonderful mate. We are going to take good care of you and your friends. We love all of you.” Leia runs upstairs and locks the door. Rey begins to sob and move to a corner in the room as Kylo begins to predatorily growl and walk towards her. “Rey I am almost thirty fucking years old and I have never been with anyone. I have been waiting for you this whole time, but my patience has gone. I know you are young, but I have needs. I am not going another night without feeling what it’s like to sink my cock deep inside of you and knot you with my babies. My pups! Our fucking pups! Rey we’re mating tonight!” Rey clenches her fists. “I saw what you did Kylo. You’re a monster!” Kylo looks at her and laughs. “Yes, I am.” He takes another step, releasing a huge scent of his alpha scent of fresh snow, tobacco, pine, leather, spices….Rey winces in pain from a powerful cramp. A plop of slick falls on the ground. Kylo begins to growl. She starts crying and flinches when Kylo tries to console her. Kylo punches a hole in the wall, grabs her and carefully places her into the guest room in the basement. He is going mad...

Kylo takes his clothes off. Rey’s pupils dilate when she sees him shirtless. “You like that my omega?” Rey nods her head. Kylo smirks. “What about this?” Kylo removes his boxers, relieving his foot long weeping cock that's seeping his precum. Rey shakes her head and gasps in horror. She is so shocked and in a trance from seeing it, that she does not realize that Kylo has removed her clothes. Kylo stares her up and down and licks his lips, then slowly pulls her ankle to bring her to him. Rey insists that Kylo needed to leave the house, but Kylo shakes his head and keeps pulling her ankle to bring her to him, kisses her all over her face, and slowly unpeels her arms from her body. Rey grabs his hands and holds them in attempts from him getting to her pussy. Knowing that Kylo loves her, she still feels like she is still completely in control of the situation. Kylo huffs in frustration. Just as soon as Rey believes that he has given up, Kylo forcefully begins pushing Rey's legs apart. Rey looks at him, screaming "This isn't happening Kylo! You need to stop!" He looks at her and punches the bed mattress, collapsing the bed and releases a loud growl. “That’s enough my omega! No more playing! It’s time to please your alpha!” Rey lays still, frightened and aroused with tears in her eyes. Kylo bends her knees and then sucks on her mating gland as he positions his cock and shoves his whole weight inside of her, ripping her hymen. Rey gasps then screams. “Oh my God Rey! What the fuck are you doing to me, baby? How did I manage to live without my omega this entire time?” Kylo begins to suck on her mating gland to calm her down. “I feel alive again. It’s because of you Rey. You’re my life. You’re everything. You are so fucking beautiful... So fucking amazing baby.” Kylo is thrusting and slapping his body into hers claiming it as his own with his eyes rolled back. As he frantically fucks her, Rey looks at a picture of her and Tarren as kids on the wall, realizing that her innocence is gone and begins sobbing as she involuntarily cums from Kylo rubbing her clitoris. Kylo slams into her body like a wild animal and ejaculates deep inside her. He shoots every drop of semen he possibly can for around a minute when Rey says in defeat "Ok, you're done your damage. Please leav-” Rey winces then screams when she feels his knot swell deep inside of her. Kylo grabs her chin. “Omega I love you, and I will never leave you… Ever! You are mine!” Rey begins to sob as she nods her head. “You will eventually begin to enjoy this. Until then, get used to it until we receive word that you are pregnant with my pups.” Kylo slowly pulls the comforters over them while Rey looks at the picture of her and Tarren one last time with silent tears...

Tarren wakes up to a sweet smell of sugar cookies. The scent is coming from a small child that is sleeping on top of her, holding on to her tightly. The child is purring on top of her feverously with desperation. They are instinctually attempting to mark themselves as her … “Pup?” The child stops purring and tries to sit up, but Tarren releases a low warning growl at the little child and holds on to them tightly. She has never done this before… “Go back to sleep little one.” Tarren feels the child’s head nod as she rubs their back and looks down at them. They are wearing a yellow raincoat and the creepy fucking mask that the main character Alice wore in the horror film “Alice Sweet Alice.” Tarren looks at the child bemused. She senses the child’s fear and insecurity and holds on to her tightly. “It’s okay little one.” The child starts purring loudly. Hux hurries into the room. Tarren senses his nervousness when he sees the small child sitting on top of her. “Millicent! What are you-” Tarren releases a loud, protective warning growl at Hux. He sits down in shock, finding himself to be completely awestruck of her... This act puts Hux in full rut. Tarren looks back at the child. 

“Your name is Millicent?” The child nods. “That is such a beautiful name. Can you take your costume off for me?” The child nods and then removes their yellow raincoat and mask. She is a beautiful little girl with light brown skin, plump rosy cheeks, a button nose, and long, dark curly hair with red highlights that reaches her back. Her eyes are a vibrant honey brown, that are filled with sadness, fear, yearning, and maturity for such a young age… Seeing this angers her. Tarren cups Millicent’s chin. “Where are your parents little one?” Millicent begins to sob. Hux sits up and attempts to intervene, but Tarren snarls back at him, turns back at Millicent, picks her up and holds her tightly on her chest. The two begin to purr loudly in effortless unison... They are imprinting each other. Traya and Sheev gasp when they enter the room and quietly stand next to Hux with tear filled eyes. “My mom died after she had me. So did my dad. I am five, so it was five whole years. You look like her… A bad man killed them and tried to take me. He is still alive, and Nana, Papa, and Darmie want to kill him… I hope they do. Dad and Darmie are cousins.” Tarren looks at her. “Who is Darmie?” Millicent laughs. “It’s Armie. I call him that because he treats me like a daddy does when he visits.” Millicent whispers in her ear. “I wish he was.” 

Right then the doctor walks into the room. Sheev and Traya gesture for Millicent to leave the room with them, but Millicent shakes her head. “It’s okay little one. I am here and I am not going anywhere. We will take care of the problem. You are safe. I promise. We’ll make pancakes and take you to a boutique to get some more kid-friendly costumes.” Millicent sighs and Tarren smiles at her as Hux picks her up and tickles her, then kisses her forehead and hands her over to her grandparents and leaves. She visibly tenses up when they close the door. Hux senses she’s uncomfortable. He wants to comfort his omega but realizes that he cannot, as he is the source of her discomfort. 

The physician looks down at her and smiles, but she is clearly concerned about her wellbeing being paired with him considering… “Your scalp wound will be okay. I stitched the cut up. It will take a month to heal. I am prescribing you iron supplements for the next two weeks for the blood loss. You are in heat. According to your medical records, they are progressively becoming worse. Tarren nods as she begins to cramp, releasing a pool of slick. Hux’s nostrils flare as he clinches his fists. “This usually subsides considerably after you give birth to your first child. In the meantime, I recommend knotting every three hours to ensure your survival during your heats. He lustfully nods slowly upon hearing that. The physician nods and walks off. 

Hux walks over to the door, locks it, and then sighs still facing away from her. His phone rings and he decides to take the call. “Sweetheart it’s your grandmom. We saw what happened in the bathroom and smelt it too. It should not have happened this way.” Hux looks at Tarren concerned. “Grandmom what do you mean? Leia smelled it first… Tarren is with child Hux.” Hux gasps and stares at Tarren’s stomach as she nervously looks away from him. Hux begins to have flashbacks of what he said and did to her and starts trembling, realizing that he has just created a child from rape.“Please treat her right. She deserves the best from you and us. Millicent belongs with you two. She’s your daughter. Sheev and I know and feel this in our hearts. So do you.” Tarren hears Hux whisper in a hoarse voice, “Yes I do.” Traya continues. “She’s your kiddo once you two are fully claimed and married. What your parents did should not have happened. Hux, Sheev and I disowned them as soon as our custody of you was finalized because of it. They are living in complete ruin. Gone are those shopping sprees and trips to Monte Carlo.” Hearing this brings him great pleasure. “Tarren will more than fill the void and dissolve the hate your parents filled inside of you if you let her.” Hux nods and gasps. “I sat and watched Malek destroy Meetra. I refuse to see that happen again to Tarren. I refuse to let Millicent lose another mother!” Hux begins to shake. “Don’t worry. I will give her the world to make things up to her and if that does not work, I will give her the universe. I love her so- okay grandmom. I love you too.” Hux sighs and removes his shirt and walks over to the bed.“I want you more than you know. I love you so bloody much!” Tarren jumps and tries to get out of the bed, but Hux carefully leaps on top of her and spreads her legs. “I love you. I need you.” Hearing him say that to her makes her sick to her stomach so she begins to flail. “We all need you Tarren.” She shakes her head. “Think about Millicent! She needs you! You are her mommy now! You are carrying our pup!” Tarren stops moving from shock, and tears start streaming from her eyes. Hux kisses them off of her face. “You are going to make an amazing mommy… Taking care of your friends all those years while the Plutts took off for weeks on end. It scared you didn’t it kitten?” Tarren nods. “They are going to die a slow death… I can offer you and our pups everything. You will never have to do without. I will never leave you and our family.” Tarren sleepily nods and then grips her stomach. Fearing her heat might make her miscarry; Tarren shakily grabs Hux’s cock and positions it inside of her. Hux fucks her wildly without thrusting hard inside of her, releasing his knot. Hux starts rubbing her stomach and purring as he watches her relax and fall asleep. Minutes later, Tarren jolts up and stares at Hux as if she senses something, slowly frowning at him as she balls her fists. “Where’s Rey?”


	5. Chapter 5

“She’s safe,” Hux says to Tarren, looking at her rather concerned. Tarren looks away from him and balls her fists again. “I need to know that she is safe Alpha. Please?” Hux releases a low growl then nods. Kylo is still knotting inside of Rey when he receives a call from Hux. “What the fuck Hux. What do you-” Tarren interrupts him. “Where’s Rey?” Kylo watches as Rey’s eyes beam sadly… He’s never seen that before. Rey grabs Kylo’s cell phone from him. “Tarren?” She begins to cry. “Are you okay hun? Where are you?” Rey looks at Kylo then nods as she tries to refrain from crying. Rey doesn’t want to concern Tarren, so she will try and make this a quick call. “I’m fine Tarren. Kylo and I met in the basement when I started my first heat, so we decided it would be best if we stayed at the house for a while until I can travel safely. Um, I bit him first too. Happy birthday to me.” Kylo looks at her stunned. Tarren closed her eyes and nods. “So you two are fully claimed now?” Hux darts his eyes at Tarren upon hearing this. Rey sighs. “We are. The bond is really intense. Kylo's mom Leia brought in security around the house to make sure that we’re safe, although I am not sure if that was really necessary." Rey watches Kylo sit up and massage her body after his knot deflates. His body is fuckibg massive. Tarren sighs in relief. “Ok. It sounds like you two hit it off perfectly, and he is taking care of you well. ” Rey nods. “He is. I better get off. I’ll see you soon ok? Tarren looks over at Hux. He is packing some things up so they can leave the room. “Ok. Happy birthday, Rey. I hope you are happy.” Rey looks over at Kylo. “I love you so much, big sis.” Tarren gasps. “I love you too little one.” Rey tosses the phone back to Kylo and lays back on her side. Kylo looks at his phone and notices that he received a text message. “Don’t worry my pup. I knew, and I put everything that you need to celebrate Rey’s birthday- including my grandmother’s engagement ring right outside the basement door.” Kylo looks over at Rey and smiles as he turns away, but then slowly swivels back and looks at Rey in shock. He grabs her and starts sniffing her stomach and pussy…His pussy. Kylo begins to pepper Rey’s stomach with kisses and loudly purrs. Rey begins to softly sob, understanding what Kylo’s display of affection indicates… They are having a pup.

Tarren hands the phone back over Hux. “Thank you, Alpha.” She intended for the comment to come across as sarcastic, however, Hux interpreted it as something else… He cups her face and studies it for what seems like an eternity. She is an exotic beauty with her two moles. One on her right cheek, while one is on her upper righy lip. Her lips are plush and pouty. Tarren's apple shaped cheekbones are… “Fuck” Hux whispers out loud. Tarren stares at him upon hearing that, and he begins to purr… Her eyes are large and dark gray, and her eyelashes and eyebrows are thick and dark and amazing and… Tarren dodges Hux and jumps up to grab her clothes when he dives in to kiss her. “I see that you packed. Are we heading back to my place?” Hux sighs and balls his fists then stands up with his back turned away from her. “No. We’re home kitten. We’re inside the property’s bunker. We put in a safe room, a medical facility as well as a torturing room down here. We are heading back to our living quarters. Rey and Kylo will live on the east side with us. Finn, Poe, Rose and Paige will live on the west.” Tarren nods and looks down at the ground. He is still deep in thought, as he begins to feel a hint of reluctance. He became a psychiatrist to aid in First Order military strategy and torturing only, however, he feels that his skills could also be utilized to help improve his relationship with Tarren… 

Tarren watches as Hux sighs in annoyance as he walks towards her. He gently takes her clothes from her hand and exhales a breath with caution for effects. “Is Rey ok?” Tarren nods. Her beautiful eyes paint a picture like a blueprint map, one that Hux is about to read to open her up to him… She’s ten. Plutt and his brothers take off for a week and a half, and leave her once again, responsible for taking care of the girls. During that time, Tarren put them to bed and comforted them, helped them with their homework, made their meals, helped them get ready for school, and made sure they made it on the school bus every day. When the Plutts arrived again, they came bearing gifts and all was forgotten. They looked like heroes in their eyes, and Tarren was once again disregarded and unappreciated… “Mmm,” he says out loud. Hux takes her t-shirt and slowly puts it on her. “The conversation seemed a bit one-sided. Did Rey ask how you were doing?” Tarren shakes her head. “Its ok-” Hux cups Tarren’s face. “No its not. You have done so much for them… I see it… I feel it.” Tarren looks up at Hux and nods. “That will be the last time you feel that way. Things are going to change soon. My family, our family needs you Tarren. We will never disregard you…Ever!” As Tarren jolts, Hux instinctively grabs and kisses her passionately. He feels a pool of slick fall from her and land on his thighs. This makes Hux’s hands tremble.“So Rey and Kylo are fully claimed to each other?” Tarren nods nervously. “ I was just informed that my grandparents are signing over full custody of Millicent to us once we are fully claimed and married. When we do this is completely up to you.” She nods again, swallowing hard. Images of her holding Millicent dance in her head. Tarren loudly exhales and bites into Hux’s mating gland, furthering their bond to each other… She sees images of him as a child nearly starving to death, cold, lonely and afraid in a large house, only to be welcomed with kicks, punches and bruises when his parents arrived back. Tarren finds herself lifted up by Hux after seeing the flashback. She wants to comfort him, but she still has her reservations. She did this for Millicent and their child growing inside of her. Not for him. He is aware of this, but he sees this as a big start. Tarren licks his mating gland to seal their bond as he trembles. “Millicent will be so happy when she finds out... Halloween is her favorite holiday.” Tarren perks up. “Is it really?” Hux nods. “What time is it?” “It’s 10 PM,” Hux says to her bemused. “Why?” Tarren exhales. “Is there a chapel and a Chaplin on the property?” Hux nods. “You are right. I have been disregarded by all of them. Have someone find me a black dress, a black diamond ring, plus all of the legal papers that we need to make everything official. Let’s get married at Midnight. I only want your family there.” Hux shakes his head. “They’re our family now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo picks Rey up and places her on the bathroom toilet, then starts the bathtub and runs back into the guest room. He grabs the box Leia left him and places the engagement ring in his pant pocket. He picks Rey up and places her in the tub with him and begins to clean them. Afterward, Kylo cups her face so she can see him. “Rey trust your instincts. You bit me first because you knew that you could trust me and that I would keep you safe… Didn’t you?” Rey nods. Kylo growls. “Omega say it!” Rey nods again. “Yes.” Kylo sighs. “That will never change. I promise you that my omega.” Rey stares at Kylo. She knows what he says to be true. “Let’s go back to bed.” Kylo nods.

This time Kylo carefully enters inside of Rey. They both hitch a breath as they both feel amazing. Kylo and Rey smile at each other as they make love, laughing uncontrollably and crying in complete shock at the close bond they are creating with each other in such a short amount of time. Rey is exhausted and cries out in a soft scream. Her nails are clawing across his back before her fists pound into the bed with a combination of orgasmic pleasure and shame of losing her virginity the way that she had. Kylo stares down at her in awe, letting her know that she could let it all out. They belong to each other now. There is no turning back for either of them. Rey begins crying and gasping for air as she feels his thrusts becoming hurried and his cock swells inside of her. Rey strokes Kylo’s face as she sees tears falling down his cheeks…

Kylo wraps Rey’s legs around his waist before holding her hands in his as he is about to knot inside of her. He feels Rey gripping his hands tightly and trembling against his body in anticipation and exhaustion. Kylo wraps his arms around her to comfort and guide her through their lovemaking. Rey moans loudly into his chest. A moment later Kylo feels Rey exploding over his cock releasing a puddle of slick. Kylo releases a low guttural moan and knots deep inside of Rey soon after. They see flashes of their future with each other as they kiss. Rey sees a little boy with chubby cheeks. She feels this instantaneous connection to him and does not understand why. She and Tarren are having twins. Rey can feel Kylo’s lips form into a smile as he rubs her stomach. The flashes begin to move too fast to see what is happening, but they can feel it…The flashes eventually slow down at the end, when they are old. Their children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and extended family are celebrating their 80th wedding anniversary. The children are wearing costumes. It’s Halloween. They look over at Tarren and Hux and smile. Rey whispers in Kylo’s ear “Let’s finally beat those two to the punch at something.” Kylo looks at Rey smiling. “Are you sure my omega?” Rey nods. “Yes, my alpha.” Kylo releases a moan as he gets up, carrying Rey up along with him. He lets out a startling growl before anyone can say anything. They do not take their eyes off each other as he bridal carries them up to their bed. An hour later their son Anakin and his wife Millicent come in their room to check in on them… They died in each other’s arms… 

They see another flash of them in the future as different people. It’s the day before Halloween and the four guys watch the girls close up the seasonal Halloween shop that they work at. All of the other shops have closed up for the night. The four men growl at the girls as they mewl, cornering them against the walls of the store to chloroform them. Rey wakes up to Kylo carrying her inside the manor. He instinctually lays her down on the dining room table where their past selves celebrated their 80th wedding anniversary with their loved ones and bites into her mating gland, claiming her. Rey is still in shock and says nothing with tears in her eyes as they stare at each other, trembling when he releases a loud growl and bridal carries her inside a bedroom that hasn’t been used in decades…Their old bedroom… 

Rey’s name is Mallery now, but she goes by Rey for short. They both look the same, except Rey’s skin is slightly paler and her freckles are more pronounced. Her hair is at her waist, and she wears it in loose curls. Kylo drops her on the bed and commands her to remove her clothes, hungrily watching her and growling while he turns on the gas fireplace and removes his clothes. Rey is still trembling, so he climbs on top of her and rips her dress off of her like paper. “A witch’s dress? How befitting considering how you have bewitched me!” Rey releases a pool of slick. Realizing that Kylo has induced her heat from his rut and claiming her, Rey jumps up but is tossed back down on the bed. Kylo sheathes inside of her, taking her virginity along with his thrusts… Rey feels Kylo swell up inside of her right before he knots inside of her pussy, filling her with his seed and impregnating her with their pups in the same bed their past selves died in together. They begin to see flashbacks of their past life and realize what is happening… They are soul mates. Kylo breathes into Rey’s neck and shudders. He carefully slides them both over on the bed and removes the ring his mother gave him two days ago from his pant pocket and places it on her finger. It’s the same ring Mallery saw her past self wearing when they were found dead in each other’s arms… 

Tarren is laughing at herself hysterically while she changes alone inside of one of the rooms in the chapel. Just yesterday her only concern was to give Rey a nice 18th birthday. “My baby sis. Please forgive me for doing this without you. I would have lost my will to do this if you were here. You have always brought the best out of me…My voice of reason. You see my voice of reason is not invited to witness what I am about to do, as it would break her… Oh, how I love you so little one” she whispers to herself. Tarren now has a five-year-old and a baby on the way to worry about…Then there is the matter of Hux and his grandparents… She’s wearing a black Alexander McQueen embellished silk-chiffon and lace gown and a giant black diamond engagement ring surrounded with smaller champagne colored diamonds complete with a matching bracelet. She put her hair up in two-layered ponytails and opted to put on black liquid eyeliner and red lipstick. She looks like a kitten…his kitten. Tarren instinctively closes her eyes and clenches both of her hands in fists. When she opens her eyes, a vision of a young Hux appears next to her with a healing black eye and dislocated shoulder. He looks emaciated. She picks him up and embraces him. “Things will get better… It’s going to take time for both of us.” Young Hux nods…

Hux gasps with tears in his eyes as he sits in one of the isle benches and waits for the wedding to begin. He’s beginning to finally heal. She’s healing him… Millicent’s little hand grabs his right hand. “Daddy it's time.” Hux smiles at her and picks her up and holds her as he walks to the aisle. When he sets her down, Luke and Mara’s grandson Anakin walks over to them. Hux nudges his head. Anakin giggles at that. Sheev and Traya watch as he walks around impatiently in a small circle. The room darkens and spotlights along the isle illuminate the room. The song From Home, to Work, and Back begins to play. Hux closes his eyes and exhales before he turns around to see her. When he does, he loses all of his feeling in his legs and looks up at her on all fours as she walks towards him. His kitten. His dark angel. Today is the first day of the rest of his life… Tarren backs up and is two seconds away from running the fuck out of there until she sees Millicent wearing a black dress standing next to a cute little chubby cheek boy. “That’s my mommy,” Millicent says to the little boy attempting to whisper. That was all she needed to hear. Hux lifts her up and carries her up to a throne chair that is facing everyone, then sits down and places her on his trembling lap. “We usually give our vows on this throne… It’s a family tradition.” Tarren nods then looks over at Millicent. She appears to be concerned about Hux’s trembling, so Tarren begins to purr on his lap. “Thank you, my wife” Hux whispers in her ear as he grabs a hold of her tightly and purrs along with her in unison. They remain this way for the entire ceremony…

Tarren is quietly sobbing while holding Rey. Paige is sound asleep resting on her shoulder while holding Rose on the bed in Plutt’s guest room in his basement. The three of them are purring. “How is this possible?” The young Tarren thinks to herself, as this is their first week without their parents. A teenage Hux enters the room and sits on the bed and stares at her lovingly. “It’s because of you. You make them feel safe. Now it’s your turn to feel that way. I won’t ever hurt you again…I promise. The boy sticks his hand out for her to take, but she fears him and looks over at her friends. They are awake now and nodding. Rey grabs her hand. “It’s okay big sis. We will be ok. He’ll take care of you. We all will. Tarren looks back over at Hux. He is an adult now. She looks back over at the girls, but this time she sees her deceased parents staring at her. Her father has holes in his head, and blood and brain matter is slowly leaking out of it. They had beaten him death with a hammer while he begged for them to have mercy on the girls…His daughter. He’s seizing. When she looks over to see her mother Hux screams for her not to, then grabs Tarren and runs out of the room with her in his arms. 

Tarren wakes up to Hux staring at her intensely while rubbing her stomach. “You have seen so much…experienced more than you should have... I didn’t want you to see.” Tarren nods and then winces from a cramp, releasing a pool of slick. Hux’s eyes change from green to black again as he crawls on top of her and then sheathes inside of her pussy. “I need to feel you cum on my cock. Can you do that for me my kitten?” Tarren nods as he begins to increase his pace. “Oh fuck my alpha!” Hearing this combined with the feeling of Tarren’s pussy cumming tightly on his cock sends him on edge. Hux cums inside of Tarren as he releases his knot, purring while watching her fall back to sleep soon after…

Rey wakes up from the flashes sobbing, feeling warms tears fall on her forehead. It’s Kylo. She feels him place a ring on her finger and keeps her eyes closed until she feels him sit back down next to her. The ring a large rounded square shaped emerald ring encased with smaller diamonds. The ring is made of gold, and its prongs look like claws. Rey closes her eyes again and hitches a breath. It’s the same ring... “Take me home my alpha. Please baby. I want to wake up in our bed. We need our rest for what we have in store later today.” Kylo grabs his phone, then sits them both up and wraps himself around her while he calls his mom, putting her on speaker. “I can’t believe it! Oh, the decorations are amazing sweetheart. Your wedding will be outdoors during the evening sunset. The reception hall looks amazing. The chapel was already used today, and I thought that it would be tacky to use it again.” Kylo looks at Rey confused. “The wedding was beautiful... Goodnight my sweethearts.” Leia sends Kylo some pics of the wedding. Rey looks at Kylo concerned. “Why would she…” Rey trembles when she sees the picture of Anakin with Millicent. “That’s the kid from…” Kylo nods. “Who is he?” Kylo nervously looks at Rey. My uncle Luke and his wife Mara didn’t have an interest in raising Anakin when their son Revan and his wife Bastilla died. They signed their rights over to my grandparents Anakin and Padme. They finally awarded me full custody a few days ago. Rey, he’s” Rey finishes his sentence. “our pup.” Rey begins to sob. “He’s beautiful… They’re beautiful. Who’s the girl?” Kylo smiles. “That’s Millicent, Sheev and Traya’s, granddaughter. They agreed to award full custody to Hux once he was married.” Rey gasps. “They are the ones that will find us in our bed…” Kylo nods. Now she understands why Tarren married him so fast. She must have fallen instantly in love with her… “When can I see my baby? My pup?” Kylo is beaming. “In a couple of hours. He’s coming over for brunch.” Rey nods and begins to laugh. “So that’s what I meant about beating the two of them to the punch,” Rey says as Kylo carries her out to the car. Kylo peppers her face with kisses hearing that… 

“Have you heard anything from Rose or Paige?” Mitch shakes his head. Unkar falls on the couch and sighs. “Just a minor setback. Change of plans. We’ll contact the girls in the afternoon if we don’t hear from them before then. Once we do we can set everything in motion, including taking those two grandkids…


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the delay. I have had a bit of a rough time recently. When my bouts of depression kick in, I have difficulty functioning and maintaining my everyday life. I know how I want this story to end for the two major couples, but not so much with Finn/Rose and Poe/Paige. We shall see... The next chapter I post will be the final chapter to this story. I will post it up this weekend. Thank you for your support. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I really struggled trying to find a way to end this story, but I knew that it was time for this one to end. Thank you for your continued support, and happy holidays. :)

Soon after the Plutt’s discussed abducting the grandkids, Unkar notices sleeping gas seeping into their safe house. It’s too late. “I should have known better than to fuck with them,” Unkar thinks to himself, as eight First Order military officers grab the three of them before they are knocked out. Unkar swears that he saw the laughing faces of Han, Leia, Lando, and Holdo beneath the respirator masks of four of them…

Kylo bridal carries Rey to the limo, smiling at her in awe. Rey straddles Kylo on his lap as soon as the driver shuts the car door. They look at each other silently for what seems like an eternity, feeling each other’s yearning and hunger for each other... Rey begins to circle her pussy around Kylo’s leg, undoing his belt to remove his pants. Kylo looks at her in desperation as he begins to breathe raggedly. Rey grabs Kylo’s cock, running her hands from the head to shaft, spreading his precum along its hard length. Looking into his eyes, Rey slides herself along Kylo’s legs, her heat luring Kylo’s cock towards her endless depths. Time felt as if it had stopped as he stares into her hazel green eyes. Rey takes hold of Kylo’s cock, and plunges her pussy down it, bottoming out in a groan that is a combination pleasure, hunger, yearning, and pain. Rey’s heat is blanketing Kylo so much so, that he moans loudly. Beads of sweat forms on their bodies. Kylo dances his hands down her sides, focusing on the light touch of her smooth skin before resting his hands on her hips. When Kylo begins tracing the contours of Rey’s belly, he sees a vision of their infant daughter Shmi being breastfed by Rey and starts trembling. When he looks down in his hands, he sees his son Galen smiling up at him as he is rocking him back to sleep. When the vision ends, he sees Rey crying. She saw it too… 

After they wipe each other’s tears from their faces, Rey places her hands on Kylo’s biceps, resting her face on his chest. Kylo notices that her cheeks are flushed red due to her intensive need for release. “Fuck this” Kylo thinks to himself. He never wants his Rey to want or need for anything… Kylo lifts up Rey’s chin and kisses her passionately as his thumb rubs across her clitoris, causing her to press down hard into Kylo’s cock. Kylo release a low growl when he feels her pussy tighten around him. Rey’s moaning ceases as she struggles to breathe, just as Kylo’s thumb pinches her clitoris. Rey’s cunt goes wild on his cock in response. The feel of Rey’s pussy pulsating to the fullness of Kylo’s cock sends him on edge. Kylo cums deep inside of Rey’s womb as he wraps his arms around her tightly and pulls her down deeper onto his cock. Rey cums once Kylo releases his knot, melding the two of them together. Kylo kisses and sucks the sweat off of Rey’s body as she is in the midst of coming to rest from trembling. When they look into each other’s eyes, Rey’s sees a sense of fear behind its façade of happiness. Rey holds on to Kylo’s head and inhales before she searches within him for the truth… Poe and Finn brutally murdered Adam and Paul, and Hux viciously raped and assaulted Tarren… Rey grips Kylo’s head tighter when she discovers this and exhales. Still gripping onto Kylo’s head, Rey moves lower to meet his eyes. “They are not you Kylo. My love for you is unwavering. Their actions will never affect my feelings for you sweetheart.” Silent tears fall down on Kylo’s cheeks when he nods at Rey. “That being said, I do not wish to come home yet… I fear I might lose it if I see Tarren like that. Let’s grab our son and go on a trip for a while.” Kylo nods and makes a call. “Change of plans. Get our jet and yacht ready. We are heading to the South Pacific. Rey and I will marry in Mo’orea, so make sure that our villas are ready.” Kylo and Rey once again look at each other silently for what seems like an eternity, feeling each other’s yearning and hunger… This recent act of lovemaking has only further intensified these particular feelings for each other. Kylo’s eyes and demeanor darkens, exposing a poorly concealed hint of vulnerability as he stares at Rey. “Please don’t go away... My omega … Please don’t ever go…” Rey slowly nods and then places her head on his chest with slight reluctance that goes unnoticed by Kylo. She cleverly realizes that this is a plea with an underlining threat, and fears its implication behind it...

“We discovered their location. Han, Leia, Lando, and Holdo accompanied the team to their whereabouts. I am pleased to say that they are dead and have been disposed of” Sheev informs Hux of this on his cell while he stares at Tarren getting dressed. He winces then balls his fists when he sees a glimpse of her stitches on her scalp as she styles her hair. Hux gently grabs Tarren as she walks past him while he is sitting on their bed, and places her on his lap. “They are dead kitten. All has been taken care of.” Tarren stares up at him and nods, then gets up from his lap to finish dressing, but immediately falls back down on Hux’s lap to sob on him from shock and relief. Hux rubs his face around Tarren's. “They’ll learn the truth of what they did to their parents when you are ready to tell them. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Hux grabs a blanket off the bed with one hand and pulls it up to them, then backs them up to the headboard, purring as he rubs her stomach to calm her down. Tarren begins to purr in unison with him shortly after.

The two of them are making pancakes with Millicent when Hux receives a call from his grandmother. Kylo and Rey have opted take a month-long trip with Anakin and marry at the South Pacific. Leia, Holdo, Han and Lando are with Poe, Paige, Finn, and Rose picking out outfits for their double wedding this evening at the property. Traya spoke loud enough that Tarren could hear the gist of their conversation, and excuses herself over to the sunroom, looking outside at a family of ducks swimming in one of the ponds. Two women with bruised lacerations along their necks are at the pond staring at the ducks along with someone else... It's her mother. "Those motherfuckers sawed my mother's head in half" Tarren mutters to herself, watching as her mother's exposed brain shoots a stream of blood into the air as it pulsates. Tarren notices one of the women looks eerily similar to Millicent while they slowly walk over to the window towards her as they fade away. Hux looks over at Millicent when she turns on Angelina Ballerina and begins to eat her brunch, then walks over to the sunroom and faces Tarren. “You are in my very soul, tormenting me... what can I do? I will do anything you ask to make you happy…Please just don’t leave me... Please don’t leave us.” Tarren looks up and whispers in his ear. “They did it. Didn’t they? Hux knows exactly what Tarren is referring to. Alex and Revan choked Meetra and Bastilla to death when they tried to leave them and committed suicide immediately after… Complacency is something that Bastilla and Meetra could not adjust to. Hux nods his head. Tarren rubs her face around his. “I’m not going anywhere ok, but we need to tell Millicent that it was the Plutt brothers that killed her parents, and the family has finally found and killed them. I feel the anxiety inside of her… It needs to end. She deserves to have a childhood… Look at how the early loss of ours affected us.” Hux nods, gripping hold of Tarren tightly. “They were stubborn and didn’t respect them… I am still haunted by Meetra’s eyes when Alex finally broke her… I will not make the same mistake he did. I am well aware of the power that you hold over me my kitten…You’re everything to me, and I will give you everything that I have.” Tarren grabs Hux’s torso, then pushes him down on the ground and passionately kisses him, easing her way into a pool of docility that will last throughout their lifetime. The fingerprints of the spirits of Rae, Bastilla, and Meetra appear on the window only to gradually fade away shortly after…

125 years later…

Mallery wakes up from a nap, holding onto Rose on their sofa. Tarren is holding Paige, humoring her by watching one of those airplane crash shows, and looks over at Rey. She senses it too… The feeling of the quiet before a storm... It's as if they are prey awaiting their demise once their predators become tiresome of the high in which the preparation of a fresh hunt brings... Paul and Adam disappeared without a trace a day after the four of them had that unsettling encounter at work with Senator Leia Organa-Solo. She had insisted on taking pictures of the four of them and didn’t respond well to Adam and Paul when they arrived to pick Rose and Paige up from work. The way in which she was affectionate towards her in particular, gave her a feeling of a familiar comfort that she found to be quite disconcerting… The store owner Holdo brushed it off and insisted that Leia has always been an acquired taste. Although the girls want to continue to help in the search for Paul and Adam, Holdo insisted that they come in and work tonight- Halloween Eve. She offered them more than double their usual pay... It was an offer that they couldn’t refuse. Although this is one that they should have probably refused, Mallery senses that whoever it is that is in the hunt for her eventually manages to get what they want… Always.


End file.
